Jump
by mimo123d
Summary: When Robin and Kid Flash are caught in a explosion and one of them get's hurt saving the other, how will they get saved? Please Read and Review! !


**A/N:So i just had a random idea at 11:30 pm so i decided to make a story . I really really want reviews or ill just not post anymore stories. its just i will feel like no one is even reading these and ill look like a fool. Anyway please enjoy this random idea and keep in mind im still pretty new at this stuff :D  
**  
**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

"So whats the plan Kaldur?" Robin asked as they team was in the bio ship flying to there newest mission.

"Apparently Riddler has taken up hostages in two abandoned warehouses on the coast of Cuba . " No one can confirm this but we have been assigned as a precaution to check it out' Aqualad explained to the team. " If their are hostages we are to evacuate them as soon as possible.

"Sounds pretty risky to me , You sure we should be doing this sort of thing?" Kid Flash asked innocently , receiving a glare from Artemis.

"Batman sent us on this mission for he is busy in a League mission. It is wise of him to send us on this mission." Aqualad replied.

"Were here guys!" M'gann exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay whats the plan Kaldur?" Superboy muttered.

"There are several warehouses on this side of Cuba. Robin and Kid Flash , You will take the one on the far right. Superboy and Artemis will take the other one . Me and M'gann will seal a perimeter and try to keep things calm. " Kaldur explained to the team . " M'gann establish a mental link. Everybody should keep within distance, The moment you are out of distance we will come looking for you. Good Luck."

* * *

Kid Flash and Robin were now sneaking into the warehouse, both were on stealth mode .

_"Do you think there's anyone in here? It seems pretty calm." _Kid Flash thought directing it too Robin.

"_I dont know-" _Robin was quickly cut off by an overhead voice.

"Well well well, look who it is! Robin and Kid Flash. "

"RIDDLER!" Robin yelled into the dark and wary warehouse.

"Well aren't you quite the detective!" Riddler replied sarcastically.

Before they could reply all the doors to the warehouse were sealed off by iron doors.

" I have a riddle for you boys, solve it and you'll live, Fail to solve it and you wont see the light of another day."

"Now for the riddle,

What goes by fast and slow,

beeping as the numbers flow,

smaller and smaller the numbers get

In till you're filled with nothing but regret!"** (A/N : I am realllyyyy bad at making riddles so just cope with this thanks._.)**

Suddenly their was no sound but an overhead beeping. Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other in horror.

"BOMB" Robin screamed . Immediately after the ceiling showed a timer, 10 secs till detonation

Kid flash wasted no time, he quickly picked up robin and ran to the nearest door in an attempt to open it.

"NO USE DAMNIT." Kid Flash yelled.

5

4

3

Kid flash saw his escape. A window on the second floor, it would be risky, not knowing what was below them . Not time for debate. Kid quickly ran to it with robin in his hands.

2

1

Kid flash was feet away from the window when he felt heat start to burn his back. He quickly switched robins body making his legs and head tuck into his chest. Kid flash let out an anguished scream before he jumped out the window.

* * *

"_KID FLASH! ROBIN!" _M'gann screamed to the rest of the team before recalling what she last heard from them via the mental link.

"_Riddler!"_

_"You understanding this robin? What does he mean?"_

_"BOMB!" _

_"Doors no use- The window! Gotta run oh god not going to make it sorry guys."_

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHH"_

M'ganns thought was quickly cut off as a deafening explosion erupted from behind her and Kaldur.

"Oh no" M'gann whimpered.

"_Guys what was that!?" A_rtemis quickly asked.

"_R-robin and K-kid flash's warehouse j-just blew u-up.." _Mgann whimpered to the team before they all made there way there.

The remains of the building was on fire as the whole team ,minus KF and Robin , were searching the grounds.

Little did they know Robin and Kid Flash were no where near there.

* * *

Robin moaned as he opened his eyes to see where he was. He examined his body, not too bad, couple of bruises and burns , nothing to severe . He quickly recalled his memories.

_"Warehouse, Riddler , Riddle , Bomb , Kid-" _Robin quickly shot up despite the pain he felt.

"KID FLASH?!" Robin yelled. He worriedly looked around too see Kid Flash a couple of feet away , Lying completely still.

Robin quickly shuffled over to his body and turned him towards him .

He looked awful. His whole entire back was burned and chared black. His hands were bruised not to mention a REAL nasty cut on his forehead.

"KF!" He started to shake his shoulders violently.

"_M'gann can you hear me?!" _No response. _"Damn , must be out of range. At least their looking for us."_

He continued to shake him before he checked for a pulse. _Good , hes alive. "_Kid Flash come on get up" Robin was whimpering.

Kid flash then let out a small cough before moaning. "R-robin?" He stuttered out before flinching.

"Hey KF im here. Are you okay?" Robin had a face of relief and concern.

"M-My back r-really hurts." he mumbled attempting to get up before gasping in pain and falling back down.

"Dude stay down your injured."Robin told him concerned .

"A-are you okay?" Kid Flash stuttered out.

"Me? Dude your the one not able to get up!" Robin looked at him in disbelief. If it weren't for him robin would be in a even worst state then he already was.

"You didn't answer m-my q-question." Kid Flash let out before gasping in pain and clutching his arm.

"Yes im fine . D-do you think you can stand?"

"I-Ill try , b-but i d-don't think so" Wally slowly tried to get up he was able to stand but quickly fell back down with a bump. He yelped in pain before Robin was immediately at his side.

"Okay that's defiantly a no. Maybe i have something to let out a signal." Robin muttered looking in his utility belt once he realized they were no longer near the warehouse.

_"He must have jumped out the window and rolled down this hill, i gotta make a signal for the team." _Robin thought.

"Im going to make a fire okay But i need to go get some firewood, stay here." Robin sighed and got up.

"I'm not going anywhere" Wally let out a chuckled that quickly turned into a cough.

Robin gave him a sad look before he ran off. He could go up the hill but anyone could grab wally. He had to stay close. He quickly grabbed up lots of sticks and branches and returned to were wally was.

"Hey im back." Robin announced before he took as seat in front of wally, who was now leaning on a rock.

"H-hey what-" Wally was about to continue before he clutched his stomach as a loud grumbling sound filled the area.

"Sorry" Wally whimpered as he gently leaned back.

" Dude what the hell, when did you last eat?" Robin was now really concerned. The sticks were too wet to light and now wally was hungry.

" I ate before i left, but most of my energy went to me running and my energy tried to finish my healing, I'm pretty sure I've stopped healing. " Wally moaned out painfully.

This was bad. If Wally gets too hungry he could pass out and with these injuries he would be in BIG trouble.

Robin gave him a really concerned look . Before he could ask him another question his head was filled with a voice.

"_Robin , Kid Flash can you hear me? Where are you?" M'gann _exclaimed worriedly.

"_M'gann me and wally are alive. But wally is in bad condition. He needs medical attention fast. We jumped out the second floor window and i think we rolled down a hill , can you get a fix on our location ?" _Robin quickly looked over too kid flash worriedly.

"_Okay give me a moment." _

Robin ran over to wally . "You need to stay awake bro, only for a bit more , come on." Robin was telling him panicky .

All Wally could do was nod slightly and lean side to side.

"_M'gann have you fixed on our location. You need to hurry , i don't think Wally can stay awake much longer."_

"_Okay i have located you ! We should be there in a minute, Hang on Wally. " _

_"Hang on Baywatch, were almost there." _Artemis thought. Kaldur , Conner and Artemis all ran after M'gann.

They arrived to see Wally and Robin sitting . They quickly rushed over and Conner picked up Wally carefully.

"He looks terrible" M'gann whimpered as they hurriedly ran back to the bio ship.

" He saved my life." Robin whispered loud enough for the team to hear as they continued to run to the bio ship with concerned looks on there faces.

" Red Tornado , Please prepare the medical bay , we should be at the Mt. Justice in approx. 1 hour." Kaldur beeped in to the Mountain with his com link. "Also alert the flash and Batman that Kid Flash has been injured. "

Conner gently set Wally on the medical bed in the bio ship and then checked his vitals.

"He still alive but hes unconscious. " Conner told the team then took his seat.

"Step on it M'gann " Artemis told M'gann as they took off.

* * *

1 hour later at Mt. Jusitce.

The flash waited impatiently for the bio ship to land, Batman was also there showing no emotion, no surprise there.

"Flash!" Batman barked as he started to vibrate in his place.

"Sorry, just nervous" Flash muttered .

Before they could continue the bio ship landed. Flash quickly sped to the landing bay and waited for them to come out.

Conner walked out hurriedly with Kid Flash in his arms. Kid flash looked a mess. He was charred all over his back and his costume was ripped in multiple places exposing lots of burned skin. Flash quickly sped up took Kid Flash and sped to the medical bay with Red Tornado following him.

"What .Happened" Batman demanded as he glared at the entire team.

Everyone's eyes turned to robin as he stepped up. To his mentor and explained. " Me and Wally were in our own warehouse checking it out for any hostages. It was a trap and the Riddler left a time bomb in there with us locked in. " He gulped and continued " The exits were all barricaded with steel blocking's and we had 10 seconds left . Wally grabbed me and sped to the nearest window and sheltered me from the explosion before he jumped out. He blocked the fire from me but we fell down a hill and by the time we stopped he was already severely injured. He saved my life." Robin explained before whimpering the last part.

Batman's eyes widened up to the story as he gained new respect for Kid Flash. " You all stay here , we will call you to see him when he wakes up and stabilizes. "

The team nodded and flash nodded as they sat in the living room still trying to grasp what had happened.

* * *

3 hours later Batman walked into the living room and explained to the kids what was wrong.

"He has been stabilized but is lots of pain. 80% of his back is covered in 3rd degree burns. He has a gash on his forehead thats gotten infected and is being treated. He was also malnourished but we were able to get fluids threw him. Due to his excessively fast healing he should be better in 3 weeks. He wont be able to move much for the next 2 weeks." Batman explained as he sighed. "You may now go visit him" Batman muttered before walking away.

The team quickly shot up and ran to the medical bay , Robin being a bit reluctant as he staggered behind the group, being eaten alive by his guilt.

They entered the room to see Flash sitting on a chair holding his nephew's hand. Flash looked up and gave the team a weak smile, as he got up to talk to batman

"H-hey guys." Wally mumbled to the team as they all looked at him with sad looks. He turned his head looking for Rob.

"How are you feeling Wally?" Kaldur asked sympathetically.

"Honestly, i feel really sore, especially my back. But ill make it through " He said giving the team a weak smile.

Kaldur nodded as he replied with a smile.

"Well we will leave you to rest. Get better." They all gave him quickly hugs , except for robin. He lingered in the room.

"Im going to go check on Bats, be back soon" Flash said squeezing his nephews hand before walking out.

"Rob sit." He ordered.

Robin sat down , avoiding his eyes from wally.

"Robin, Its not your fault-" Wally tried to explain.

"Don't Wally. If i had seen this was a trap this wouldn't of happened We could have all been okay and you wouldn't be injured." Robin tried to continue before Wally interrupted.

"Rob you would of never known. You are 13 years old you wouldn't of seen this! Not even Ol' bats could have seen this. I DON'T regret sheltering you from that explosion . You could have been hurt or worse. I could handle it. Rob , I would do that again any day. " Wally was now yelling at Rob.

Robin looked up and gave him a weak smile and a tight hug. "Thanks for saving my life. "

"No problem bro, now leave so i can sleep!" He joked as robin turned to leave. He gave him a weak smile and let rob leave as he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

1 week later.

Last Friday Wally got injured and it had been a complete week since then. Robin was still feeling pretty guilty. Kid Flash had not checked out of the med bay because more than 60% of his back had 3rd degree burns leftover. He was also having trouble moving around without feeling pain. And honestly, not being able to see the speedster move around was the worst.

Rob had just left his private school in gotham and started walking to the nearest zeta tube. He quickly changed his clothes into his robin uniform and walked into the zeta tube.

**"Robin , B01"**

Robin entered the cave and walked to the Med bay to check on Wally.

_"Boy, he must hate it in there, cant even run or move! I would go crazy!_" Robin thought with a slight pang of guilt.

As soon as he entered the med bay he saw Wally trying to get up. Rob quickly rushed to his side, pushing him back on to the bed.

"Dude! What are you doing!" Rob yelled at him.

"I'm going crazy bro! I hate it in here! Its so lonely and honestly talking to red tornado is not all that fun after doing it for a week!" Wally snapped back.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it! You decided it was a good idea to shelter me!" Robin replied in a exhausted tone.

Kid flash was doing better. His back wasn't as charred and his nasty cut was cleaned out and was sealing up. Although it's almost gone, the doctors are pretty certain its going to leave a scar there permanently.

Wally sighed. "Dude i wasn't going to let you get hurt. For all i know you could be five hundred times worse than me!" Wally replied.

"Still, you didn't have too. "

"But i wanted to dude. Imagine how pissed bats would be! He would have my head. Plus , the doctors said i should be out of this bed soon. Maybe tonight when they come back to check on me!" Wally exclaimed.

All Robin could do was nod. He could totally see batman getting pissed at Wally. "Whatever dude. Anyway! I got a movie we could watch!" Rob told Wally.

"Really! What is it!" Wally was now more interested. It was definatly getting boring here.

"Monsters attack Metropolis 2!" Rob exclaimed, he too has yet to see this movie.

"AWESOME! You really know what i like!" Wally replied nudging robin before moving over slightly to let robin lay next to him.

~3 hours later~

" .Awesome!" Wally yelled excitedly to rob. The movie had just finished and they had wasted a good three hours on it.

"RIGHT!" Robin said as he got up to take the movie out of the T.V.

"Hey dude, you think anyones here? I really want to see them!" Wally asked robin sadly.

Before Robin could reply , A doctor walked in.

"So wally, How are you feeling? Im Doctor Dee*. I'm here to check up on you!"Doctor Dee asked Wally in a joyful tone.

Doctor Dee looked young yet tired, maybe in his mid 30's. He had a couple wrinkles from stress, and had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Well, my back stings a bit but the ointment im using helps a bit. I can move a lot easier and my cut doesn't itch anymore." Wally replied.

"Great. Now were going to see if you can move at all." The doctor came around shoving past Robin. Robin stepped aside and walked towards the edge of the room to give the doctor and wally some room to move. Wally took Dee's arm and stood up wincing slightly at the pain.

"Great! Now can you walk at all?" Dee seemed happy with the result. Wally slowely lifted his foot and started taking small steps intill he started to walk normally.

"I CAN WALK!" Wally exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear.

Dee nodded with a smile. "Great ! Now i need you to promise that you wont put too much pressure on your self. Do not leave the cave either . Also do not try to use your super speed or we will have to put you back in a bed." He replied stern fully.

Robin watched this with a small grin at his friends happiness.

"Alright now remeber to eat when you're hungry . I will check again on you tomorrow night." And with that Dee walked out the door with a slight wave.

"THIS IS AWESOME! Come on lets go show the team!"

Both of them left the med bay to see the whole team sitting around the living room watching tv.

"Well, look how busy they look" Wally said jokingly

"WALLY!" M'gann jumped up and pulled him into a hug .

Wally quckly yelped and M'gann let go with a horrified face.

"Oh god wally! I'm so s-sorry! I-i c-completely forgot ! "She said with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay babe. I know im irresistible. " He joked earning a small nudge from artemis.

"Well you haven't changed Baywatch." Artemis said with a smile.

"Glad to see you have recovered well Wally!"Kaldur exclaimed giving him a pat on the shoulder.

All Connor did was smile and ruffle his hair which really meant a lot.

"Now , where can a speedster get some food around here!" Wally exclaimed receiving a laugh from everybody else.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay with the team. All they needed was time.

_FIN_

* * *

**_pleasepleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!_**

**_NO HATE. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY :D!_**


End file.
